Characters/students
To make reading easier, this page is split up in six sections: * The Ghoulfriends - The franchise's main crew, consisting of the seven most featured female characters, both fiction-wise and doll-wise. These seven also often interact closely within the fiction. * Monster High students - The Monster High student body minus the ghoulfriends, which makes up most of the primary cast of Monster High. This section includes former backgrounders and semi-backgrounders, as well as characters exclusive to the ''Ghoulfriends'' book series. * Other students - Characters who attend high school, but who do not attend Monster High. Most of these characters only appear once in the fiction, but the section also contains students who have not been confirmed to attend Monster High yet or who have left Monster High. On top of that, the section includes characters exclusive to the ''Monster High'' book series. * Former students - Characters who are not high school students, but are not quite adults yet. These characters are usually around 19 years old. * Younger Siblings - Younger siblings of the main cast who are not yet old enough for high school. These characters were introduced in the Monster Family line. * Celebrity Monsters - Characters based on real-life celebrities and personalities, who have collaborated with Monster High to promote their organisations. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. The Ghoulfriends Abbey Bominable Clawdeen Wolf Cleo de Nile Draculaura Frankie Stein Ghoulia Yelps Lagoona Blue Monster High students Amanita Nightshade Andy Beast Ari Hauntington Avea Trotter Bonesy Bonita Femur Bram Devein Brocko Catrine DeMew Catty Noir Clawd Wolf Crystal Cy Clops Dayna Treasura Jones Dee O'Gee Deuce Gorgon Don of the Dead Finnegan Wake Gigi Grant Gilda Goldstag Gillington "Gil" Webber Gob Gooliope Jellington Gory Fangtell Heath Burns Henry Hunchback Henry Hunchback is a boy with a severe hunchback, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He's a cheery, excitable guy who is a great fan and admirer of Coach Igor. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends. Holt Hyde Hoodude Voodoo Howleen Wolf Invisi Billy Iris Clops Jackson Jekyll Jane Boolittle Jinafire Long Johnny Spirit Kipling Lothar Manny Taur Meowlody Moanica D'Kay Neighthan Rot Operetta The Perfect Guy Purrsephone Raythe Robecca Steam Rochelle Goyle Romulus Rose and Blanche Van Sangre Rose and Blanche are twin vampires from Romania, who are new students staying at Monster High dormitories. As they are Romani vampires, they insist on sleeping in the same place no more than three nights, often sneaking into other students' rooms to sleep. They get offended if people call them identical, as they insist one twin has shinier hair than the other. They appear in the book series Ghoulfriends. Scarah Screams Silvi Timberwolf Simon Clops Sirena Von Boo Skelita Calaveras Skelly Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch Spectra Vondergeist Teala Teala is a troll who lives under a bridge. She has only been mentioned in Toralei's 'Campus Stroll' diary, in which she is telling the werecat about how her boyfriend has treated her. Three Headed Freddie Three Headed Freddie is a boy with three heads, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He has a habit of blurting out his thoughts unexpectedly. Each of his heads speak at the same time, but each one speaks in a different language. He even reads multiple versions of the daily newspaper in different languages. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends. Toralei Stripe Twyla Venus McFlytrap Woolee Wydowna Spider Other students Astranova Batsy Claro Bekka Madden Bekka Madden is the main antagonist on the ''Monster High'' book series. A generally mean, self-absorbed teenage student, she is very discriminate of all monsters, and holds a grudge against Frankie Stein for being affectionate toward her boyfriend Brett Redding. Billy Phaidin Brett Redding Brett Redding is a character from the ''Monster High'' book series. He is introduced as Bekka Madden's boyfriend, but eventually ends up dating Frankie instead. He is one of the first students of Merston High to befriend the monster students, and helps Frankie and Melody in their quest to make the monsters accepted. Candace Carver Candace Carver is Melody's confident older sister. Though her constant optimism irritates Melody, her advice is, more often than not, extremely useful. A huge flirt herself, Candace rarely keeps a relationship and looks at dating as more of a game than anything. She is one Billy Phaidin's best friends and gave him the idea of visibility. Chad Clair Djinni "Whisp" Grant Elle Eedee Fawn Garrott du Roque Gary Goons Haylee Haylee is introduced as Bekka Madden's best friend, though it turns out she was once tricked into being Bekka's personal servant. Honey Swamp Isi Dawndancer Kala Mer'ri Kiyomi Haunterly Kjersti Trollson Lilith Van Hellscream Lorna McNessie Luna Mothews Marisol Coxi Melody Carver Mouscedes King Peri and Pearl Serpentine Porter Geiss Posea Reef River Styxx Rocco Sansquatch Seth Ptolemy Thad Thorna Thornwillow Treesa Thornwillow Vandala Doubloons Viperine Gorgon Former Students C.A. Cupid Casta Fierce Clawdia Wolf Elissabat Euna Kieran Valentine Nefera de Nile Victor Frankenstein Younger Siblings Alivia Stein Ebbie Blue Fangelica VanBat Kelpie Blue Monstars Boo-Lu Cerone Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Zomby Gaga Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Groups